


Drunk

by childofgreeceandrome



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofgreeceandrome/pseuds/childofgreeceandrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will had been acting strange since the morning. Where is the bright guy who is practically Nico’s personal sun? After everything they had been throught, it’s time for Nico to comfort Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

Nico knew from early that day that Will was acting strangely. Since his roommate had woken up, his looks had left a lot to desire. Usually, he was a morning demigod, he would always got up with the sun and a smile on his face. However, that day he had woken up after ten o'clock, his hair more disheveled than normal and little bags under his eyes, like he had been all night looking at the ceiling of his room and just nightmares had visited his dreams.

 

Nico was about to ask him if there was trouble, he knew him well enough to know that it was something bad. The two demigods had been good friends since the last five years and now they were living together in an apartment in San Francisco, where both were going to Stanford University. Nico was studying Laws and Will, Medicine. The son of Apollo had a couple of year of advantage over di Angelo. Once Nico had decided the place he wanted to go, they had thought that it would be a good idea that Will left behind the dorms and they shared an apartment in San Francisco. They both could try to live as normal they could, but being close to Camp Jupiter gave them comfort. They had been living there for six months.

 

His mind went back to the problem at hand. He even opened his mouth to ask his roommate about what was happening, but Will must have knowmn what Nico was about to do, because he smiled and he almost looked like the usual Will, except the gesture didn’t reach his eyes.

 

‘Hey Nico, how are you?’ He asked with a happy tone while he made himself breakfast.

 

The younger demigod was surprised of how normal the blonde sounded. He frowned ‘I’m fine and you?’ He asked doubtfully, trying to see if maybe everything had been a game from his mind and Will was alright, maybe he was just missing a couple of hours of sleep.

 

‘Great’ He looked at the food he was making. ‘Have you have breakfast? Nico shook his head and Will started making another omelette. ‘Ready for tonight?’

 

Nico suppressed a whine before letting himself fall on the table. ‘As much as I can be’ Spring break had started and the two of them were going over to Camp Jupiter to see the rest of their friends. They were going to a bar that night. Nico had completely refused when he heard the idea, obviously a bar was not a place he would go on his own terms, but Hazel had insisted on it so much that he finally said yes.

 

He was already regretting his decision.

 

Will just laughed but didn’t say anything else. That made the son of Hades more worried. Normally the blonde always had a comment about his solitary life. He would have said something like ‘let’s go see our friends, you’ve to have fun once in a while’ or ‘you won’t stay home all the spring break, you need to take fresh air’.

 

As if there wasn’t enough fresh air in the university, Nico thought while he had rolled his eyes.

 

But Will just finished the cooking and let Nico’s plate on the table. ‘I’ll eat in my room, there are some things I need to study before we go.’ He didn’t wait for his roommate’s answer and went to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

 

He closed the bolt of the door.

 

‘Will?’ Nico called, looking at the entrance with concern. His food was untouched in front of him.

 

‘Yeah?’ The blonde answered, his voice as usual. Nico could have imagined the other boy in his room, sitting on bed and some book around him, his food just in front of him. That was practically the son of Apollo’s natural habitat.

 

Nico knew that he was exaggerating everything.

 

‘Nothing. Remember we leave at midday’ Will answered with a “Hmm” and the apartment fell into silence. Nico played a little with his omelette before eating it. To distract himself, he cleaned the kitchen.

 

He ended too quickly so he sat on the couch of the living room, alone with his thoughts, mainly about Will.

 

If Nico was honest with himself, he’d had a crush with the blonde since about a year ago. Will had become his best friend during the summer of the war with Gaia. A tremor went through his body as he remembered those days, his way back to Camp with the Athena Patrhenos, where he had almost melted into shadows and in his time on Tartarus. It had taken him years to stop the nightmares that went through him every night and it had been just after receiving help. After the first year of the war he had reached his own limit, he suffered a crisis.

 

Chiron had been deeply sorry for not realizing sooner and he contacted a professional that could treat him for post traumatic stress. He sent Nico there week after week, where he had to talk about Bianca, about his travels in the world and his time on hell. Since the beginning he thought it would be a lose of time, that no one would be able to help him with his troubles. But now, with all honesty, Nico could say that he’d found peace with the events of his past. Even though, from time to time, they still chased him.

 

He made himself stop those thoughts and he got back to the other memories, where his friendship with Will had gotten stronger with every summer the blonde got back to Camp, until he graduated from school and decided to go to California. It was just after Will left New York that Nico started to realize how important the other boy was in his life.

 

After Will got the idea of them living together, there had been a few times when Nico thought that maybe his best friend would be willingly to something more. But by the time Nico decided to go for it, Will started dating one of his faculty friends. It hadn’t lasted more than two months, but that had made the confidence of the younger crumble and he decided to put aside those intentions with his best friend.

 

‘Nico? Aren’t you ready?’ Nico turned back, surprised to see Will leaning into the doorframe of his room. He looked worse than before and from where he was sitting, Nico could see the plate of food untouched. ‘What were you doing? It’s miday already.’ Will got closer and sat in the sofa beside Nico.

 

‘Just give twenty minutes’ He said before going to his room.

 

When Nico was ready the two of them got out of the apartment and went over to Will’s Jeep. It had been his since last year of school. The two of them left the backpacks in the back seat and Will started the engine, putting a Fall Out Boys CD and turning up the volume.

 

The son of Hades knew enough about people to know that if someone put the music at those levels, it didn’t want to talk to anyone.

 

He got angry. If Will didn’t want to say what was happening to him, fine, Nico wouldn’t keep asking around for it. He could do whatever he wanted to.

 

When they got to the entrance of New Rome, the blonde took Nico’s arm. ‘Hey, look...’

 

‘What?’ The other boy asked, with more force than he intended. A shadow went through Will’s expression, but it was so fast that di Angelo was unable to see what it had been.

 

The older one tightened his jaw and let his arm go, stepping back. ‘I’ll go see my brother Austin. See you guys tonight’ He said dryly before going over to the college of New Rome.

 

Nico took a deep breath before burying his hands on his short hair, that just touched his ears. He pulled it blandly before letting his fist fall to his sides. He puffed and went the other direction, intending to look for Hazel. He didn’t want to know anything about the blonde.

 

When night fell, the demigods gathered on the outside of the Forum. Nico saw himself being hugged with force by Piper, Annabeth, Reyna and Calypso. Percy and Jason took the liberty of doing the same. He shook hands with Leo and Frank.

 

There was only one person missing.

 

‘Where is Will?’ Jason asked, looking around.

 

‘I’m here’ The blonde answered while he started greeting to the other demigods.

 

Even though Nico was still angry with the son of Apollo, his heart jumped in his chest when he saw him. His hair was as always but he had changed the jeans for beige pants and a jean button-up shirt, rolled up on his elbows. He was using a pair of brown shoes.

 

Nico felt self conscious, he was a using a white shirt under a black jacket, dark jeans and black vans. For a moment he thought he wasn’t dressed right for the occasion. But then, he saw Percy, who was wearing a blue button-up shirt, jeans and converses. If Annabeth hadn’t said anything to him, Nico was perfectly fine.

 

‘Alright. How are we going there?’ Calypso asked.

 

‘Hazel, Reyna and I will shadow travel there.’ Nico answered. ‘The rest of you will go with Percy and Will.’ To make a point, the son of Poseidon shook the keys on his hands. He had a convertible. It wasn’t a Maserati Spyder, but he was already working on that.

 

The demigods gathered again outside the bar and Hazel manipulated the MIst to make the guard let them inside without asking many questions. They got in and took a table.

 

‘Who’s ready to be beaten by Uncle Leo? - Valdez asked, adjusting his military jacket and looking over to the pool table that was a few feets away from them.

 

‘Let’s see what are you made of.’ Percy answered, standing up. ‘Are you coming, Nico?’ He nodded and got up. ‘Just one more, then’.

 

Will stand up at that. ‘I’ll go, Nico and I can beat you two without breaking a sweat.’ Percy and Leo saw each other and di Angelo knew perfectly that the two demigods would do anything for winning that challenge. But, being truthful, what surprised  Nico the most, was the fact that Will even looked at him. Since he got to the Forum, the blond had been evading him.

 

They started playing, Nico and Will got the strip ones and Solace was right, Percy and Leo _sucked_ at pull. Leo kept saying that he was just getting started and Percy said that it had been too long since he had played. They just wouldn’t admit they practically couldn’t play.

 

Nico saw with a little smile on his face that Frank and Hazel were dancing, he knew he would just sound like Valdez, but those two acted like an old couple. And he assumed that if he, who was from the same century as Hazel, thought that, his sister and her boyfriend _really_ acted like a married couple. Their peace was ruined when the rest of the girls and Jason went over them. The girls made a circle around Jason and Frank. Piper started blowing kisses to the son of Mars, making him blush furiously.

 

Finally, it was him who made the winning move, putting the eight ball in the hole he predicted. He couldn’t help but laugh a little when he saw that the other two were pouting. ‘Next time, guys’. The two demigods went away and joined the group in the dance floor.

 

Nico went over to the bar and asked for a coke. He didn’t need to turn around to know that Will was right behind him. He seemed to always know where the blond boy was standing. ‘A double rum, please’ Solace asked the bartender, giving him the money.

 

The son of Hades looked over his shoulder. ‘Kind of early for such a strong drink, don’t you think?’ He asked before looking how the bartender prepared Will’s drink.

 

‘Nope’ Will answered. ‘I’m just getting started’

 

And Will was really getting started. By the time midnight came, Nico looked with worry the glassy look his blue eyes had taken. Solace didn’t look depressed anymore, he was more like his usual self, laughing and making smart remarks, dancing with the girls and playing pool with boys. But Nico knew that his attitude was because of the alcohol, not because he was truly enjoying himself.

 

He was taking a sip of his beer when he saw how Will swallowed his sixth drink, he was standing next to the pool table. Near him Reyna and Frank were talking, but Solace wasn’t interested in their conversation. His blue eyes were looking straight at Nico.

 

Knowing he probably was making a mistake, di Angelo got up and walked over him. He stood next to his roommate and took another pulll from the beer. He looked over at Will. ‘Don’t you think it has been enough?’

 

Without answering, Will made a signal to one of the waitresses and smile brightly at her. The woman nodded with a smile, walking over to the bar and talking to the bartender, obviously asking for Will’s next drink. When he got his seventh drink, he took it in one shot before turning over Nico without a lot of grace ‘Dance with me’. The other demigod wasn’t even able to refuse, he was taking the last pull of his beer when his hand was taken and he was dragged to the dance floor.

 

The lights in that part of the bar had been turned off, but there were color lights going to all the places in different ways, the electronic music was making the speakers vibrate with force. Nico regretted having that pull of beer, he was feeling a little lightheaded. He completely forgot about that when he felt Will’s hands in his waist.

 

With the years, Nico had grown out of that famished and small boy he was. He could look straight into Will’s eyes without bending his head and when his arms got along with Will’s he saw that they were almost the same size. They were equals in that aspect.

But Nico still wasn’t experienced on the physical contact. Not the kind of contact he had with his friends, like Reyna or Jason. No, he meant the type of contact Will was making, putting his hands on his waist, dragging him as close as the public space would morally let them, taking one of his hands and slowly dragging it over his neck.

 

Was imagining it or Will was leaning closer to him?

 

He knew he wasn’t imagining it when Will closed his eyes and bent his head slightly to the left. Nico took a shaky breath. He would do it, if the other demigod got more close, he was going to let it go and kiss him.

 

That was until the smell hit him.

 

Solace was _wasted_.

 

Their lips barely touched when Nico pushed him away. Will was so out of it, he almost fell to the floor. ‘What is your problem?’ The blond asked, dragging the words before regaining his balance. His blue eyes were distant and his cheeks were flushed.

 

‘You’re are godly drunk, Will.’ He said, starting to made his way out of the dance floor.

 

‘So?’

 

Nico stopped and turned around. ‘So? That’s your answer? “So”?’ Will looked at him as if _he_ was the one drunk. ‘I’m not going to kiss you while you’re like this’. He started walking again.

 

‘Right. As if you didn’t want it, Nico’ Will said with complete confidence. ‘I know that you like me, it’s kind of obvious, don’t you think?’

That made him stop dead in his tracks.

 

‘You are not going to treat me like this, Solace’ He said with a dry and hard voice. ‘I’m not a doll for you to play. Say anything like that again and you’re going back home with a black eye’. Nico didn’t wait for an answer, he walked to the restroom and entered, without looking back.

 

His hands were shaking and for a moment he was truly tempted to punch a hole on the mirror. But he realized that would be stupid, so he count until ten and took deep breaths. He put himself in front of the sink and splashed water on his face.

 

He wasn’t a violent person. Alright, he was a demigod and he fought monster and all of that, but that was a matter of survival, not fun. His weapon was a sword, something he thought was graceful, the weapon of a soldier. He never attacked things with his bare hands, for him that was brutal and unnecessary.

 

But in that moment, he wanted to go back to Will and punch him a couple of times. _How dare him?_

 

Will had been there for him a lot of times. But Nico had been there for him too. Di Angelo had said kind words when someone died at Will’s watch, knowing that as the son of Hades, he was the person who understood death more than anything else. He had been there when he got hurt on a quest or playing Capture the Flag with the romans, standing beside his bed, wondering if he was just about to lose another person whom he cared for so much. He also had been there when the anniversary of Will’s brothers, Michael and Lee, approached.

 

He stopped.

 

It was March 2nd, Michael Yew’s birthday.

 

 _‘Oh, gods.’_ He said to himself. Michael had been Will’s best friend, the brother he had been closer to. Solace didn’t like talking much about him, but when he did, Nico knew that their relationship must have been like the one Bianca and he used to have. Michael had been Will’s role model and he died in the Battle of Manhattan, leaving Will to guide the whole cabin to a war they were about to lose.

 

He got out of the bathroom quickly and started looking for his best friend. He saw him immediately, Will was seated in the bar, he had a glass on his hand. His eyes had gotten bloodshot and he was awfully dishevelled. _Will_ , Nico thought with pain.

 

‘Are you going to hit me, then?’ Solace asked, without looking at him. His eyes were fixated on the glass in his hand.

 

Nico seated beside him. ‘Today was supposed to be Michael’s birthday, wasn’t it?’

 

‘I don’t want to talk about it’ But even like that, his voice broke at the end.

 

The son of Hades continued ‘That’s why you were looking so awful today and why you went to see Austin’.

 

Will pushed away his glass. ‘Leave me alone, Nico’ He said and stood. Or he tried to.

 

He was so drunk that he would have fell to the floor if the reflexes of the young boy hadn’t been so fast. Nico put one of his arms around Will and helped him stand up. Solace could barely put one feet in front of the other.

Frank saw them and went over them, helping Nico carry Will over to the table where their friends were. ‘Guys, we’re going home’ He said to the other demigods. They saw Will with worry and agreed immediately. ‘Do you have a way to get back to Camp? I can take him to the apartment and come back for you.’

 

They all said no at once. ‘It will take you almost and hour to go home and get back..’ Said Percy. ‘I can make two rides. I don’t really mind.’ Nico nodded appreciatively.

 

‘Thanks, Percy’ The son of Poseidon smiled and gave Will another look. ‘Do you need any of us to go with you?’

 

The son of Hades shook his head. ‘Just to get him into the car, after that I can handle him’. He said goodbye to all his friends before Frank helped him again to drag Solace over the Jeep. ‘Alright, thank you, Frank’ He said to the demigod, the son of Mars said goodbye and went back to the bar.

 

Nico searched for the keys on Will’s front pocket, he found and grabbed them. ‘You shouldn’t take advantage of me in this state’. The older boy say, he was smiling foolishly.

 

‘Shut up, Solace’ The other answered but he couldn’t help the blush that went deeply into his cheeks. He started the engine before getting out of the park and going into the streets. Beside him, Will fall deeply asleep, his snores being the only noise in the car.

 

Twenty minutes later Nico got them in the parking lot of the building. He eyed Will, who was still asleep, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to push him up three stories to get him into their apartment. Nico puffed before taking off his jacket and throwing it in the back seat. ‘If you throw up on me, I am _not_ going to forgive you, Solace’. He grabbed Will’s hand and _shadow travelled_ them directly into the apartment’s bathroom.

 

The son of Apollo woke up immediately and he had only seconds to realize where he was, before putting his head on the vasin and pouring out all of his stomach’s contents. Nico got up and went for a glass and filled it with water. When he got back, Will had flush the toilet, but he was still hugging it, his face a sickly shade of pale green.

 

‘Here’ Nico said, giving him the glass. Will drank it in one gulp.  ‘You should take a shower. I’m going to make you something to eat’ He eyed his roommate. ‘Do you need help to get there?’ Will sighed before nodding, reluctantly.

 

So Nico helped him undress, leaving him only in his boxers. In another moment he would have taken advantage of the view, but in the state Will was, the son of Hades didn’t even think about that. He let Will seat in the toilet while he made sure the water had a good temperature. Finally, Will got into the shower.

 

‘Will you be alright?’ Nico asked, watching as the water fell into the blond hair.

 

‘Yes. Thank you, Nico’ The other demigod nodded before going to the kitchen.

 

It was a while before Will got out of the bathroom. But when he did, he looked a lot better. He wasn’t staggering anymore but his eyes were still bloodshot. The two of them sat in the sofa and eat in silence.

 

When he finished his food and the color went back to his face, Will looked Nico straight in the eyes. ‘I’m sorry for what I said in the bar. I… I shouldn’t have treated you like that’ He said in a low tone.

 

Nico shook his head. ‘I don’t mind about that anymore’

 

Solace spoke with more confidence. ‘You should Nico. And I shouldn’t be like that with you just because I was hurt, it doesn’t justify it. I’m sorry’

 

Di Angelo put his plate on the table before going back to Will. ‘I accept your apology and believe me this: yes, I got angry, but the problem isn’t that you said those things, the problem is that I asked you more than once if something was troubling you, and everytime I did, you said you were alright’ He looked at Will to make a point. ‘And to me, this’ He gestured to him with his hand. ‘Isn’t alright.’

 

The son of Apollo let his head fall in his hand. ‘I had gotten over this, I really have. All these years I would prepare me, saying to myself that the date was coming closer, but that I have to act normal, like it was any other day. But this time, I was so busy with the exams that I didn’t realize what date it was until yesterday at night and...’ He took a deep breath. ‘ _I got scared_ ’.

 

Nico took Will’s head in his hand and made him look at him. ‘Why did you get scared?’

 

‘What if I am forgetting him? What if he’s just fading into my memories?’ He closed his eyes for a moment before going on. ‘What if next year I just woke one day and realize that my brother’s birthday went by and I didn’t remember it? What if one day I don’t remember the day he died?’ There was too much angst in his voice.

 

Nico was hurting. It pained him so badly to see Will, the person who had cared for him so much, that would go around his life saying that he needed to take care of himself because it was “doctor’s orders”, like this. Like a child lost, like someone whose focus was slipping right through their fingers.

 

He would do anything to get him back to normal.

 

He wasn’t the best with words. He wasn’t even the best with people. But he would try.

 

Nico took Will’s face in his hands again and got closer. ‘You won’t forget him and he won’t fade from your memories. He’s not here, he’s not around anymore but he… Michael is still in your heart and he won’t go away from there, even if you wanted to.’ He made a pause. ‘And do you want to know how I know this?

 

‘How?’ Will asked, looking directly at him.

 

‘Because I haven’t forgotten Bianca, she is still in my heart even though she isn’t in my head every minute anymore. You had happy moments with Michael the same way I had with her and that’s what will never get away. They helped me be who I am, just like they helped you be who you are. _You are an amazing person_ , Will Solace. And if ever, comes a day when you don’t remember Michael, I promise you I’ll be there to make you remember the good things, the things you _have to_ remember about him. Not just the bad ones’.

 

Will got over Nico and put his face in the crook of his neck. Di Angelo felt how he took shaky breaths. He closed his eyes and hugged him. ‘You’ll be alright, you’ll see’. The older boy nodded into his skin but stayed silence. Nico didn’t trust his voice to say anything else, so he just kept comforting him in this way, the same way Bianca used to do it with him.

 

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but finally Will got his head up and Nico let him go with a little sigh. But the other demigod just stayed there, looking at him until the younger one felt that he should said something. ‘What?’ was the only thing that occurred to him.

 

‘Do you really like me?’ He asked, smiling gently.

 

Nico couldn’t help the blush or the butterflies that went crazy in his stomach. ‘I am not answering that’. He looked away, knowing that his body was ratting him.

 

‘If you don’t like me, then I can’t do this’ Will said with simplicity.

 

‘What?’ Di Angelo said before he got his eyes back to him, just to realize that Solace was just inches away from his face. Will didn’t even answer, he just put his lips over Nico’s, a little smile over them.

 

Nico couldn’t help but realize that there wasn’t a trace of alcohol in Will’s breath.

 

The son of Apollo was about to push away when the younger one put his hand around his neck and the other on his chest. Nico felt hands buried on his dark hair before Will searched for entrance on his mouth. He granted it and sighed with pleasure. Hands were posed on his waist and he found himself sitting on Will’s lap, each of his legs on either side of Solace’s waist.

 

Nico let go of everything and rolled his hips against Will’s. The blonde groaned and his hands grabbed his waist harder. He did it again and the response was a bulge beneath him. It looked like Will wanted revenge because that time _he_ rolled his lips and Nico groaned too.

 

The blonde started laughing at that. Nico let go of his lips and smiled when he saw how Wil’s blue eyes were shining so bright. A laugh escaped from his mouth.

 

‘I don’t know how you feel, but I do like you’ He said, with a big smile on his face.

 

‘I’m still deciding’ Nico answered, a smug expression on his face.

 

Will frowned. ‘What?’

 

Di Angelo laughed at that. ‘Nothing, Will, nothing’. The blond kissed him shortly before looking into his eyes.

 

‘Thank you, Nico.’ He wasn’t talking about the make out.

 

‘I’m your friend, Will. You don’t have to thank me for that’

 

His blue eyes were shining so beautifully that he wouldn’t have minded if the world ended in that moment. ‘You’ll be more than my friend, Nico di Angelo’ The dark haired boy rolled his eyes before kissing Will one more time.

 


End file.
